Businesses engaged in the home-office-delivery (HOD) bottled water business face a number of challenges in delivering bottled water to customers. Bottled water businesses also face a number of challenges in retrieving empty bottles from customers, and transporting the empty bottles back to a facility for cleaning and refilling. The size, shape and weight of these bottles make them very prone to tipping over and rolling during transport to and from the customer. If the bottles are allowed to tip over and roll, the bottles can be damaged, resulting not only in spillage of water, but also in the loss of the container.
Bottled water businesses often ship bottled water to customers in bulk. The bottles are frequently shipped on wooden pallets. After bottles are placed on top of a wooden pallet, the bottles are secured against shifting by securing straps around the bottles, or by wrapping a plastic film around the pallet and bottles. For large shipments, bottles may be stacked on top of one another. A first level of bottles is placed on a pallet, and a thin sheet of plywood or other material, sometimes called a “slip sheet”, is placed on top of the first level of bottles. A second level of bottles is then placed on the slip sheet. A second slip sheet may be placed on the second level of bottles to support a third level of bottles. The multi-level stack of bottles is then secured with straps or plastic film to secure the bottles together.
There are several drawbacks to using traditional pallets and slip sheets. A major drawback is the need for straps, plastic film or other means for securing the bottles together on the pallet, or between the pallet and slip sheet. This adds time and cost to the process of transporting bottles. When empty bottles are retrieved from customers, they often must be stacked in an orderly arrangement on pallets inside a truck to maximize the number of bottles that can fit inside the truck. Empty bottles are extremely light and very prone to shifting during shipping unless they are secured with plastic wrap or other securing means.
Another drawback of traditional pallets and slip sheets is instability. Even when the bottles, pallets and slip sheets are secured in plastic wrap or other securing means, the stack of bottles can still be unstable because the bottles are seldom centered over one another, allowing the stack to lean to one side.
Traditional pallets and slip sheets also pose problems when using machinery in an automated process to stack bottles. Pallets and slip sheets have flat surfaces that do not provide target areas on which to place bottles. As such, it is very difficult to load bottles onto a pallet or slip sheet in an automated process, and particularly difficult to stack bottles so that they are centered over one another in a stable arrangement.
Yet another drawback of traditional pallets and slip sheets is the stress they place on bottles. When bottles are stacked on top of one another on pallets and slip sheets, an enormous amount of load is placed on the spout and cap of each bottle, particularly the spouts and caps of bottles on the bottom level. This leads to frequent breakage of the caps during loading and shipment, resulting in loss of product.
Lastly, conventional wood pallets and slip sheets are not suitable for displaying bottles to customers in stores. Wood pallets frequently exhibit broken planks, popped nails, splintered surfaces and other features that can detract from the store display.